


水仙

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99





	水仙

“Steve他，他老二大不大啊？”

这个问题，要怎么回答呢？

面对眼前这张和自己一模一样，却更有活力的脸，冬兵没法真的把Bucky认作是自己，他更像自己的双胞胎弟弟，另一个完全不同的与之相反的自己，开朗而又热情。

你看，即使突然得知自己的好朋友在未来会成为自己的男朋友，他也很快就接受了这个还未发生的事实，并且还毫不害臊地询问起Steve老二的尺寸来。

冬兵突然就有点羡慕Bucky。

“很大。”冬兵两只手比划了一下。

Bucky被他随手比划的距离吓到了，脸一下红一下白，明显是根据这个尺寸产生了一系列的联想。他瞠目结舌道:“这么大，捅进来屁股会裂成两半吧。”

“屁股本来就有两瓣。”冬兵手一直举着，此时他两手之间的距离再次拉宽了许多，也不管Bucky完全变白的脸，自顾自地说:“勃起之后大概有这么长。”

他说是大概，其实比划的很精准，毕竟是几乎每天晚上都在他身上捅来捅去的东西，不是在嘴里就是在手中，要不就是在屁股里夹着，怎么可能搞不清楚。

Bucky愁眉苦脸地嘀咕:“天，我要考虑考虑了，就凭哥们儿我现在这样，不用想他肯定会把我操死在床上的。被自己兄弟干死，这传出去太丢人了。”

回想起自己和Steve第一次做爱时的情况，冬兵不由认同地点点头:“他第一次上我我就被他操晕了。”

两人久别重逢，又都是第一次，Steve什么经验都没有，握着硬了的老二就往冬兵屁股里捅，把冬兵痛得差点和他在床上打起来。

Bucky现在还没经过改造，要是和还是个愣头青的Steve直接上床，他肯定受不了。

“那么痛吗？”Bucky本来还有点说笑的心思，可听了冬兵的话他是真的一点都笑不出来了，苦哈哈地问:“那后来呢？因为太痛就没做了对吗？”

“后来？”冬兵舔了舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙有点干，“后来就爽了。他一直操我，老二又硬又粗，热乎乎的插在我屁股里戳我那个点，在他射之前我被他操得射了四次。”

那次他们刚刚出任务回来，Steve甚至连作战服都没来得及脱。暗色的潜行服穿在他身上性感极了，他从裤裆里掏出那玩意儿，冬兵简直看傻了眼。Steve就掐着他的腰，把他摁在床上死命地干，不像做爱，倒像是行凶。做完之后，他腰两侧全紫了。Steve还使劲儿拍他屁股，留了两个掌印，三四天才消下去。

现在想起来倒有点怀念Steve第一次做时粗暴的样子，后来他就很温柔了，就连自己坐在他身上求他弄自己他也是小心翼翼的。

冬兵发现自己有点来感觉了，尴尬地起身走到折叠床边坐下，随手抓了个枕头挡着。

Bucky跟着他也坐到床边，像听故事一样，贴着他说:“四次，那得多爽啊。”

“爽得我又晕了。最后一下，Steve终于射了，喷了好多精液。他拔出来的时候我当时意识有点模糊，就感觉有什么东西往外流，怎么堵都堵不住，腿上床单上湿了一大片。”冬兵眯着眼睛回味道:“但是那种感觉确实很爽。”

Bucky在这之前最多只和同个军营的男人们相互调侃过，听听他们吹牛，说和女人怎么怎么弄，来回就是那几句，他多少有点提不起劲。可听自己给自己说他和好兄弟Steve上床的故事倒是头一回，代入感太强，他听着听着就硬了，忍不住追问道:“然后呢？”

“然后他就去换洗床单了，不然晚上根本没法睡。”

Bucky酸溜溜地说:“哦，Steve都没给我洗过床单呢，他对你真好。”

“那是因为我让他操了。”冬兵面无表情，举起他那只寒光闪闪的铁胳膊比了个手势，“三个多小时！”

Bucky被他逗乐了，凑过来，盯着他看。

要是平时，冬兵也就随他了，反正都是自己不是吗？可现在他下身尴尬地勃起着，Bucky这样看着他，让他好不自在。

就感觉，感觉自己很放荡一样。被Steve操过那么多次，后穴操得烂熟了，习惯了Steve的老二插在里面，甚至只要想一想就能硬起来。

对着Bucky这么纯洁干净的眼神，他多少有些自惭形秽，有时候他甚至觉得Steve喜欢从前这个Bucky要多过自己。

就在冬兵想要找个借口暂时离开这个帐篷等反应消了再回来时，突然，Bucky歪着脑袋在冬兵嘴角边亲了一下。


End file.
